Jasmine: World Opener
Book II Chapter I: Into the Fire You think that you know a story. Girl falls for man, man loves girl. Girl has super powers and loves the man for 1 night. Girl finds out she’s pregnant and gives birth, only to give the baby to man and he raises the baby. Baby grows up and saves the world. Sure that’s how this story goes but not in that order. Before we can go forwards we must go back. Her mother is Myana the African goddess of Life and Nature. Her father, Baba is a Zulu King. We must go back to explain how she got here. Her mother, Myana was a young goddess just started out. Her mother Gaia had set her out on her own and Myana had to grow her own Tree. In African Life goddess/gods/spirits lived in Trees. Myana was about to make her own tree when she heard a sound. She hid behind a bush and saw a young man go by. She didn’t really look at his face but she knew that she loved him. So she watched him from afar, protecting him if her need help, and he did. Once he was attacked by Lion and Myana saved him. He didn’t know who the beautiful woman was but her loved her. Myana continued to watch him and found out some information. His name was Baba, the Prince of a Zulu tribe and was engaged to another girl. Myana was heart broke but her love was to strong. One night while Baba slept she went into his dreams. She told him her feelings and he said he loved her too. They kissed in his dream and he woke up. He grabbed a cloak and ran to the Tree that Myana had made. A old woman was sitting at the tree. He waked the old woman where he could find a young girl. The old woman pointed to the top of the tree. At first Baba didn’t want to climb the tree but something told him to. He climbed the tree and saw a tree house. We opened the door and saw a girl sitting in the middle of the room. He looked at her and asked who she was. The girl slowly raised her head and smiled, as did Baba. She told him who she was and dropped to his knees and confessed his love for her. The next morning he returned to the village with only half the memory of what happened the other night. Myana watched him and saw him get married to the girl. 3 months later Myana noticed something was wrong. She was eating more then normal and during Baba’s visits she was moody. 1 month later she realized what happened. She was pregnant with Baba’s child and it was a great child. She was overjoyed as was Baba but then she was upset. She had broken African Spirit Law. Conceiving a child with a mortal was forbidden. She didn’t know what to do. She told Baba and he kissed her. He told her to calm down, when the baby was born he would take care of it and she would have to forget she had a baby. As much as she didn’t want to, she had to. 5 months passed and she gave birth to a girl. She had dark skin like her father and her mothers sky blue eyes. Myana kept her for 5 days and then with tears in her eyes wrapped her in a silk blanket and gave the little baby to Baba. Before she left she gave the baby a necklace as protection. Baba took the baby to his village and introduced her as his daughter Jasmine. Jasmine grew up with all the privileges that a Princess would have. She was carefree, hard headed, sharp tongued, adventurous and regal. Her father kept her in the village at all times and if she left, had 10 guards with her. This did stop her from ditching them sometimes. One day, when she was 10 she ditched her guards and ran into the forest. She slipped and fell down a tunnel into a medium sized underground pool. The water was under a tunnel that went up around 50 feet in the sky making it look like a volcano. She started to hang out there more because Dolphins and other sea animals would swim in and play there. One day her guards found the role and when down. Hearing them she hid under the water just as the moon came out. It filled the hole and the water started to bubble. It bubbled for 10 minutes and her guards, seeing that she wasn’t there left. She surfaced and pulled her self out. She felt different but didn’t notice. She stayed a little longer and then ran her. Her father said nothing about her wet clothes and told her to change. The years rolled by and she is now 15 years old. She is just like she was 5 years ago but a little different. She wonders about her mother and who gave her the necklace she wears. And now, Dear Reader our story begins. '' Jasmine is a normal girl that lives in South Africa. Well then again she’s not a normal girl. She has 10 pet lions, 3 elephants and some more animals, she’s a Zulu Princess by a Zulu King and a unknown mother. She wears a necklace that she had since birth and she feels that she has a connection to it. Her father is over proactive and of her and that’s were we are, between a argument with Jasmine and her father. “But father! How come I can’t ride Kubwa by myself?” Jasmine yells. “You’re to young. Even our best elephant drivers are over 25 years old. You are only 15. Calm down.” “It’s not fair! I can shot an arrow, threw a sling, spear and hunt better then most of the men here.” “I know, I know. But you’re delicate Jasmine. Don’t you understand that?” “I am not DELICATE!” Jasmine yells stomping her foot in saying so. She stomps to her hut and falls on her bed crying. ''“It isn’t fair.” She thinks, “He is always over protecting me. I can’t even go into town without my 10+ guards. He can’t keep telling me what to do.” She then gets an idea. At nighttime she sneaks out of her room and goes to the elephant pen. She does a low whistle and Kubwa’s head sticks up. She walked over to Jasmine and lifts her on her back. “Ready Kubwa?” She nods and burst threw the fence. Jasmine drives her to the pool where she first hid out. She went down the tunnel and sat down at the pool. “They’ll find me here.” She thinks. She put down her backpack and looked around. It looked just like it did a while ago. Still untouched she smiles to herself. Just then the moon came out and the water because to bubble. Jasmine remembers the night when she was a little girl. Then she goes into a trance. She walks to the edge of the pool and jumps in. the water swirls around her and magical bubbles float up. She then blacks out. When she wakes up she’s on the beach. Confused she looks around and then rubs her eyes. The scene changes to her hut and she fells the walls. “How did I get back here?” She wonders. She looks out her window and sees Kubwa and the fence fixed. “That was weird. Maybe it was just a dream?” Jasmine thinks. But she was wrong. She goes to bath, (with her guards but behind a screen) and she steps into the water. She feels a change and looks down and falls over. Rubbing her head and looks down at her feet to see what made her fall over but instead sees a tail. She almost screams and backs away, and the tail moves with her. She looks down at her self and gasps. She has no feet, and instead has tail and instead of her bathing tunic she has a purple/blue sleeveless top with gold lining and her necklace has disappeared and becomes the centerpiece of her top. She can’t believe what she is. “Are you alright Princess?” One of her guards calls. “Y-Yes I’m fine. Um. I’m going to be bathing a little longer then normal. Please go tell my father.” The guards bows behind the screen and leaves. “What am I going to do?” Jasmine wonders. She tries swimming around and sees that it’s easier with the tail. “This is fun. I wonder if I can go faster?” The tail seems to agree with her and she took off. She bumped her head on a underwater rock and shock it. “That’s weird. that didn’t hurt a bit. This tail seems to have a mind of it’s own. But I like it. Want I can breath under water. this is so cool.” The guards start to get kind of restless and she said, “I better get out of this water.” She surfaced and looked around. “No one is around.” She climbed put and then said, “Wait, how I dry off?” Just then the breeze switires threw her hair and a voice seemed to say, “Dry off. Use your powers.” “Powers?” “Yes powers. You are a mermaid. Trust me. I will always be with you, my dear little Jasmine.”“Wait, who are you? Show yourself!” Nothing happened, the voise just said, “I’ll always be with you.” The breeze then stopped. Jasmine was confused, “Ok the voice said powers. What powers?” She made a fist and shook it in anger. Just then she felt a part of her arm dry off. “Wait…” She slowly made a fist and she felt herself dry off. Steam appeared and 5 minutes later she saw her leg. Never had she been happy to her legs. She wrapped herself in her town and said, “I’m ready now.” Her guards put her in her chair and carried her back to the village. She dressed in her Princess clothes and she did her royal duties. Later that day she sneak away from her guards and goes to the lions. She rubs all their heads and played with the Cubs. She touched her necklace and said, “I wonder why this happened to me?” Kwanza pushed her head in her hands and Jasmine smiled. “Well what ever the reason I have a good feeling about it. Chapter II: The Truth Coming soon Preview: “I’m the Guardian of Animals, a mermaid and a Demi-goddess all in one?” Jasmine asked. “Yes.” “I can’t believe this. I’ve always felt a connection with animals. I always felt like they were a part of me. But this…I never expected this. This is cool, and frightening at the same time.” The woman smiles, “I’m sure that you’ll find out the right thing to do.” She then disappears. Chapter III: Destiny Accepted Coming soon Preview: “Put that seat turtle down!” Jasmine yells. The man laughs, “And what will you do if I don’t?” the man sneers.” Jasmine’s eyes flash blue and purple and she raises her hands. The waves behind the man raise up and she says, “Put the turtle down or else I will drop it.” “You wouldn’t care.” “Try me.” she snaps. Chapter IV: Keep your enemies close… Coming soon Preview: Jasmine goes swimming and something zooms past her. She pushed her hair out of her face and it happens again. She clears her hair out of her face and 2 figures appear in front of her. “Hey Jasmine, like the new tails?” says a voice.” Jasmine looks and gasps. Amanda and Elizabeth. Book II coming soon